


A Nest Egg

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Money, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: After beating the Battle Tower, Barry meets Dawn at Verity Lake.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Jun | Barry
Kudos: 17





	A Nest Egg

The late afternoon sun shines off the clear waters of Lake Verity as Dawn sits on the shore, feet submerged. She turns her face towards the always mild Sinnohese sun; enjoying the warmth radiating onto her unblemished face.

The days were getting longer, and there was no more snow accumulated on the lowlands, even if the girl could see the peaks in the distance white as usual. The New Year was long past them. Now she wonders if the weather will be good next season and whether she should swing by the Mesprit shrine on the lakefront to pray before she heads back home.

It was a fine day today, and she hopes every day this year could be just like this one, from the weather to the faint pain on her bones from exhaustion after a party that went on for too long to the feeling of restful contentment that filled her heart to the brim.

Her small moment of reverie and contemplation of nature is interrupted when Barry sits next to her. He sits down with a heavy sigh; stretching out his long legs in front of him. His body must also be aching, she notes, most likely more than hers, as he had a rough and busy couple of days.

“Did you manage to get some sleep, Barry?” Dawn asks, direct and quiet, without bothering with pleasantries she knew the boy absolutely despised.

Barry nods as his hand reaches for hers. “I got some. I’m still reeling.”

The bluenette trainer nods, smiling softly. Since the end of the Battle Tower Challenge, Barry had been having trouble sleeping, both because he had been quite busy with TV interviews and league business, but she also knew his victory has been weighting on him. He worked so long and so hard for it, and now she knows that, being the always anxious person that he is, the boy is not really sure what to do next.

Barry had received his Gold Print yesterday late into the afternoon, much to the pride of both of their families, and then a big and lavish celebration ensued at the Resort Area up until late at night, at which time him and Dawn returned flying to Twinleaf.

Opening a single eye, the other trainer runs her watchful gaze over the blonde Master. “What do you plan to do with the money? Buy that new computer you wanted so? Or will you put towards a ticket off to another continent?”

“I think I’ll save it. I’ll put it in the bank next Monday.” He responded breezily, with a sense of tranquillity and patience that were very uncharacteristic of him.

“You’ll put the money in the bank?” The bluenette echoed, incredulous. “ _Why_?”

“I could buy the computer, or a bunch of Luxury Balls or a one-way ticket to Unova, but I don’t want any of that. I want it on a savings account. It’s the start of a nest egg for us there.” He admits shyly.

Her eyebrow shot up. “So, what you’re saying is, you want to use your winnings to prepare for our future.”

The blond trainer scoffed with the usual derision he reverts to when he feels self-conscious. “Am I stuttering? That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Dawn stifles a giggle, amused as she is by the recent developments on his personality. “Barry, are you actually _planning_ ahead? For _our_ collective future?”

Barry blushes, his clear eyes were focused on the mountainous horizon. “I might be… Is that a problem?”

She leans into his side, taking on the pine smell that was so characteristic of his clothes. “No, it’s not a problem, but you absolutely have to tell me one thing, or I’ll fine you one gazillion dollars!”

“And that is?” The newly-minted Tower Master asks with a throaty voice.

The girl strengthens her loving hold on him. “What have you already planned?”

He chuckles. “Oh, you don’t actually want to hear those things. It’s just fanciful thinking.”

She shakes her head in disagreement. “I promise you, I really, _really_ do. I’m the queen of fanciful thinking, after all.”

Barry shifts his gaze from the horizon to her bright face, his eyes softening at the sight of her excited smile. Barry’s sleeved arm moves to cover her shoulders, keeping the girl he loves so safely pressed into his side.

“Well…” He starts. “I see a small house, either here in Twinleaf or, like, by the Seabreak Path beyond the League or at Resort Area, close to where we work. I’d like for a wall covered in ivy for the wild Burmy to hide and we absolutely must have both a front and a back garden, for our Pokémon. The front garden is full of flowers, but the back garden should have a small space to grow some berries if we want to.”

“What else?” She asks, enthralled.

He shrugs. “I think it would have to be a pretty small house, only two bedrooms tops, because I don’t make much from the battles, but it’s probably enough for a start, at least for a while.”

Dawn giggles in enjoyment. “Oh, it is just a start now, is it?”

Barry nods. “It’s just enough for us for after we leave our parents’ homes. For when we find jobs, either at the League or anywhere else, and want somewhere warm and cosy to come home to.”

The girl lays down on the grass, but keeps her head turned and eyes firmly on the blond’s lean figure against the bright sunlight.

“I love the sound of it already.” She managed to say with a breathy voice, away in her imagination, being able to envision that house within her mind’s eye.

“So, what do you think?” The boy wonders shily. “Would you like to take part in this life with me?”

Dawn tugs him down to the grass for a gentle kiss by his ubiquitous white scarf.

Breaking away as their breath runs out, she whispers, “Sign me up.”


End file.
